Dancing With The Devil
by laurachavez2002
Summary: When Marcel is clever with ideas on how to win New Orleans, he takes it upon himself to collect the most prized possession. Sarah Gilbert is human but has every single supernatural blood running in her veins. She is kidnapped and so it's Klaus and it's up to them to save themselves, their family and, most importantly, New Orleans. Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals

Song of the chapter: Whatever you want!

Chapter One: Demon's Hide

I put on the necklace Elena gave to me before I left. I looked in the mirror. My brown eyes were twinkling and my brown hair was wavy down my back. I wore a gray sweater and jeans. I wore a pair of black flats on my feet also.

I looked at the closed door of my room and I thought the same thing I thought every morning.

Those doors open to the day. The world of the Original vampires, hybrids and werewolves. My heart always pounded and I felt light headed but this morning felt different. I felt…confident.

I walked over and opened the door. I could hear faint voices and I went down the stairs to find Hailey, Elijah and Klaus talking. They all sudden stop and turn to me.

I was a human. There was one twist…if I died, I would turn into every single supernatural type and I will be the strongest breed the world has ever seen. I am immortal and I have powers like no other. The Michelson's wanted to keep me safe.

"Good Morning." I say messing with the tight sleeves on my arms. Hailey smiled.

"Morning." She said back. I smiled back at her and I looked at Elijah. He gave me a small smile while Klaus did nothing. I pretended not to notice.

"Is our meeting with Marcel today?" I ask and Elijah nods.

"Yes, it is. We were discussing that just now." Elijah says. "We will try to make a truce with him. We want to reassure to him that we do not want to…use you against him."

"Am I going to be in the meeting?" I ask and they all hesitate.

"You are going to be in the meeting with Elijah and me." Klaus says, finally speaking out. I look at him briefly before nodding.

"Okay." I say. My voice is small and weak compared to theirs. I was always more worried about someone and that someone was Hailey. Marcel wants to be king and he will do anything to show that he is boss…like taking Hailey. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear nervously. Elijah instantly detects this and rests and hand on my shoulder.

"You're going to be under our protecting. Marcel will not win." Elijah says softly. I want to shrug off his hand but I don't want to be rude.

"Thank you for looking out for me, Elijah." I say looking at Klaus. He frowns as I walk away. I walk into the library/ living room. I stop in the middle of the room and push my bangs up. I let out a large sigh and close my eyes.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." The accented voice says. I turn around and look at him.

"Nope, woke up with my least favorite person." I clarify and he frowns, clearly not amused.

"I do not like your attitude or what you think is humor. Your life is in my hands. I suggest you be extra nice to Me." he says and turns out of the room. I blink is shock. He has never been like that.

My phone rings. I quickly pull it out of my pocket.

I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sarah." Marcellus.

"Marcel, why are you calling me?" I ask looking around the room.

"Tell your body guards that I am coming a bit early." Marcel answers. I swallow.

"Why?" I ask again.

"Just do it." He grits and cuts the line. I drop the phone to the floor.

"Kl-Kl-Klaus!" I stutter running out of the library. I continue to run until I slam into him.

"What is going on?" he asks worriedly. I was surprised.

"Marcel says he's coming early." I say and at that moment, the doors burst open. I let out a gasp and Klaus had already flashed away. I stood, frozen in my spot. I didn't know he was going to be this early.

I suddenly made my feet move and I ran down the hallway. I made it to the clearing where Marcel and multiple of his minions stood. I gripped the railing on the stairs, watching him. His head suddenly snapped towards my direction and he grinned devilishly.

"Ah, there she is." Marcel says. Elijah and Klaus were already standing in front of him. My free hand was clenched. "Isn't she so innocent looking?"

Elijah stared straight at him. Klaus tipped his chin.

"Why are you here so early?" Klaus asks and Marcel looks away from me.

"Is that how it's going to be? You answer my question with another?" Marcel asks now. I swallow nervously. My legs are shaking and I am forcing them not to buckle. I guess Marcel could sense my fear.

"Calm down, sweetie. It will all be over soon." He says without looking for me and my breath is caught in my throat. "Now, come here."

His hand ushers me but I don't move. I grip the railing. My heart is racing. I am vervain, I cannot be compelled.

"She is fine right where she is, Marcellus." Elijah says angrily. He only uses his full name when he is angry at Marcel.

"If she doesn't move, I will get her myself." Marcel threatened and I look worriedly at the brother's. They both hesitated but Elijah nodded his head slightly. I blinked and took a deep breath. I made my way down the stairs and I stopped at the bottom. I was closer to Marcel than the brothers.

"There-that wasn't so hard." He says. I hold on to the railing, letting out shaky breathes. "Your fear is amusing."

"Get on with it Marcel, we don't have all day." Elijah says.

"Oh but my friend, we have all the time in the world." Marcel says showing his toothy grin.

"Get on with it Marcel." Klaus said now, sounding more impatient than worried. I shoot him a glance.

"Okay, Klaus. I want my weapon and I want it now. I have made up my mind and I will stop at nothing to get my property and if I die, I will have my vampires come get her until the last body has fallen." Marcel says crossing his arms in front of his chest. I make a small noise and I am flashed behind Elijah.

"I am afraid we cannot let you do that Marcel." Elijah says keeping his arm around my back. My eyes are wide and I am shaking uncontrollably.

"Fine then, war has begun, Elijah." Marcel says and tackles Elijah. I manage to roll out of the way and I fall to my knees. I spin around and watch as multiple vampires come my way.

I get up and start to run when one is in front of me. I let out a large gasp and stumble back into another vampire.

"You're coming with us." They say and my arms are pulled behind my back. I can't move. They turn me around and I see something shining in Marcel's hand.

"No!" I shriek and Klaus looks over just as the blade collides with Elijah's chest. Elijah is shocked. He reaches up and touches the handle. His face turns gray and he falls backwards. I cry out again. Marcel watches him fall. My cheeks are streaming with tears as my legs buckle and the only thing holding me is the vampire. "Elijah!"

Klaus is in shock too and vampires are attacking him left and right. I am sobbing as Elijah's eyes close. I have only seen this once and that was on Rebekah before I came to New Orleans but this was worse. I loved Elijah like a brother of my own.

"Let go of me!" I scream trying to wriggle out of the vampire's grasp. "Let go!"

I reel my foot back and kick him right in the stomach. He lets out a noise and I run for it. I slide and go to pull the dagger out of Elijah but Marcel grabs me and swings me away. I flale my arms, grabbing for Elijah. I look over at Klaus who has gained back his power and attacks the vampires. He finishes them and flashes in front of Marcel.

My head is suddenly tipped to the side and I can hear Marcel bare his fangs.

"Let go of her, Marcel." Klaus says roughly. I am still crying. I can see the motionless vampire behind him.

"It's over Klaus. I have already won." Marcel says. Klaus shakes his head.

"I have killed your army, you have…daggered my brother. I shall claim my prize." Klaus says smugly and Marcel chuckles.

"You have not won, Klaus. You will NEVER be king." Marcel says and I am launched through the air. Klaus has attacked Marcel and I was sent flying. I land on the cobblestone. My vision is instantly blurry and I can feel a large pain in my head. My hands are in front of my eyes but I don't move. I hear muttering words but my vision is swirling now. My eyelids shutter and the world is dark.

My eyes open to the sounds of fair talking. My body is warm and buzzing. My head is free of pain and my vision is clear. I look around at my surroundings. It is very Victorian age, old. The only light is from a white skirted lamp on the mahogany nightstand. A thin white sheet covers my legs and torso. I am still wearing my clothes thank god.

I sit up slowly and take another look. I have never been in this room. Did Marcel win? Am I with Marcel?

I frantically looked around for something familiar, a piece of clothing, or a pair of shoes. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing that resembled the French Quarter. I started to shake my head and I lifted my hand up to push my bangs out of my face.

"No, no, no." I say each 'no' sounding more worried. I jumped out of the bed and Marcel was in front of me.

"Not so fast, sweetheart." He says his voice cold and smooth. I gasp and stumble back. I feel my legs touch the back of the bed and I know I have nowhere to run.

I look for anything. I look for a pencil even that wouldn't do anything to him but feel like a scratch.

"Klaus was stupid. He'd thought he'd won but I have the girl." Marcel says turning around. He walks to the middle of the room and turns back to me. I keep my feet planted next to the bed, fearing for my life.

"He will come for me. He will release Elijah and he will save me." I say bravely and Marcel lets out a large laugh. It booms through the room and sends chills up my spine. I swallow and my cheeks turn red. I feel like a fool.

"Klaus doesn't care anymore. He knows he's won. He knows it's over." Marcel says and his eyes are stone. "It's over."

I shake my head. I will not back down. Even if Klaus really doesn't care, it is not over for me.

"You are an idiot to even think Klaus won't stop. He will get what he wants no matter how long it takes." I crack a smirk. "He has all the time in the world, right?"

Marcel growls and I jump slightly. He flashes over and presses me against the wall by my neck. I let out a small scream. His eyes are blood red.

"I do not appreciate your attitude and if you want to live any longer, I suggest you be quiet." He snaps and drops me to the ground. I reach a hand up to my neck, coughing. I glare up at him as he storms out of the room.

I sit down on my butt and something hard presses against it. My eyes widen and I quickly pull it out of my back pocket. The screen comes to life and I dial Klaus's number.

"Sneaky, sneaky." Marcel's voice hisses and I realize something crazy.

Marcel has Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals.

Chapter Two: Family Dinner

I dropped the phone and it clattered to the floor. I don't even remember how it got there.

How did Marcel even get Klaus? Klaus would've left a bite if Marcel laid hands on him.

I scrambled up from my crouched position and ran out the doors. I slammed into Marcel who was grinning with delight.

"Perfect. Just in time for dinner." Marcel says and grabs my arm. He drags me down a long hallway and we step into a clearing.

I gasp. There is a long table filled with food and people. They all have bites on their neck and multiple vampires are drinking from them. At the head of the table is Klaus. He is untouched and holding his head high. He doesn't look pleased. I freeze and Marcel let's go of my arm.

He walks to the other end of the table and sits down, rubbing his hands together in pleasure. His fangs poke out over his lips as he looks at the selection of girls.

"Such a feast." He says smugly and Klaus doesn't say a word. I am still frozen in my spot. The smell of bread and crimson fills the air. It makes my stomach churn. I look over at Klaus and he catches my gaze. His eyes are weak and pained. He is enjoying this as much as I am. He looks away and looks down at Marcel.

"Please, come darling." Marcel says ushering me forward. I swallow and slowly start to advance towards the table. The only chair open is the one next to him and a blood-thirsty vampire.

A butler pulls out the chair and I hesitantly sit down. I look at the vampire next to me but he doesn't even notice I have sat down. His eyes are closed and he is letting out small moans. I take a shaky breath and look back at Marcel. His eyes are twinkling. His fangs haven't retracted and I don't think they are leaving anytime soon.

"I can't remember the last time I had a dinner with you, Klaus." Marcel says breaking the silence that had commenced. Klaus eyes him.

"We haven't been on the best terms." Klaus says in a hushed tone and Marcel chuckles.

"That could've changed easily and you refused." Marcel says and reaches his hand across the table. He lays his palms flat, his daylight ring in clear view. "Now look where we are."

He doesn't sound pleased or amused anymore. He is serious now, so is Klaus.

"You are sitting a table full of vampires and a stolen prize." Klaus points out and I sit back in my seat. Marcel narrows his eyes.

"She was always mine. I was king!" Marcel says. His voice echoes of the walls making me jump. The plates set on the table clatter and I shush mine. Klaus and Marcel aren't breaking eye contact.

"The term was is like a sunflower in a field of roses, Marcellus. She is mine. I am protecting her, not using her as a weapon." Klaus says and fuzzy feeling fills my stomach. I have never heard him say aloud that he was protecting me. I look down into my lap and fiddle with the necklace around my neck. I don't plan to speak anytime soon.

"I will protect her when she is turned." Marcel says through gritted teeth.

"She doesn't want to turn." Klaus says through gritted teeth as well. His hands are balled up in fists on the table.

The vampires have stopped feasting and some of them have left. Some have stayed and are waiting for a show. Marcel suddenly dismisses them and they get up and leave. It us just the three of us. I lift my head back up. I don't want to be alone with them.

"She doesn't have a choice right now." Marcel turns his head to look at me. "Does she?"

"You daggered my brother and I plan to do the same except it will kill you." Klaus threatens and Marcel's head snaps away from me.

"You will never lay a finger on me because I will never let Sarah out of my sight." Marcel says using my name for the first time tonight. I was either 'she' or 'her'.

I look down at Klaus, a look that pleads for him to let it go right now. He can tell what I am saying and he hesitates before sighing.

"I didn't think a little girl had so much power over you." Marcel says darkly looking at me. I look at him and his gaze is stone cold. I swallow again. "I wish I had that much power over you."

"It isn't power; it's called a relationship which you don't have. They are either compelled or sired." I snap and I clamp a hand over my mouth. Bad idea. He chuckles and grins.

"Sharp tongue." He says impressed. His hand reaches out and grips my neck. He lifts me from the chair and off the ground. I try to pry his fingers off. Klaus jumps up from his chair and flashes in front of us.

"Put her down!" Klaus shouts and Marcel shrugs. He launches me full force at Klaus and knock him down. I fall on top of him and roll of. I cough and I look up. Marcel is looming over us.

"Keep it quiet, sweetheart or your boyfriend won't save you next time." Marcel says and storms off. I am shaking and Klaus is climbing to his feet. He reaches out a hand and I greatly take it. I stand up and brush off myself. It's just the two of us now. I let out a ragged breath and Klaus looks at me.

"I will get us out of here. I am gaining his trust and once he trusts, we flee." Klaus says softly and I nod.

"Okay." I say back to him the same hushed tone. We stand in silence. I brush a loose strand of hair behind my ear and look down at the ground. Klaus turns and walks out of the room, leaving me now alone.

I look around, nervous. I am alone in a house full of vampires. I mess with the sleeves on my gray sweater and close my eyes. Klaus is going to get us out here. We are going to get Elijah UN daggered and kick Marcel's ass.

I hear light footsteps and open my eyes. A younger girl walks in. She is wearing a long white dress and her brown hair is wavy down her back. She has light brown eyes and her face is soft. She is like an angel but without the wings and halo. She is almost glowing.

"Hello." She says. Her voice is sweet and light.

"Hi." I say back my voice sounding manly against hers. Her skin is milky white. She doesn't look much younger than me.

"Who are you? Another one of Marcel's slaves?" she asks her voice still soft but bitter. I shake my head.

"No. My name is Sarah Gilbert." I say and her eyes brighten.

"You're the cross-breeder." She says simply and I furrow my brow.

"Is that what they call me?" I ask and she giggles. It sends a chill up my spine.

"Yes. You seem to not have a name around here." She says. I giggle along with her.

"My name is Davina Claire." She says and I stiffen.

"You're…Davina?" I ask. My voice is almost in a whisper and she nods.

"You've heard of me too." She says. "I am lucky to have a name."

"Please don't hurt me." I whisper now and she furrows her brow.

"Why would I hurt you?" she asks. She is shaking her head and walking closer to me.

"I-I thought since…Marcel…kidnapped." I say trailing off my mouth opening in closing. She stops and rests her hand on the chair at the table.

"I see. Since Marcel has kidnapped you, you think I am going to kill you." Davina says and I nod. She frowns.

"I may look at Marcel like a father but I will NEVER be as evil as him." She says darkly. Her voice isn't light nor sweet. It is pure seriousness and hatred. I look back down at the ground, guilty. She is close to me now and I can see that her eyes are green, not brown. She is looking straight into my eyes.

"I will help you get out. I do not like when Marcel does this." Davina whispers and my heart leaps.

"Really? You will help save Klaus and I?" I ask and she cocks her head to the side.

"He has Klaus? How on Earth did he get Klaus?"

"Klaus is protecting me and Elijah was daggered." I say and Davina stiffens.

"Elijah was daggered?" she asks and I nod. She bites her lip and steps back. She reaches a hand up and pulls out a chair. She sits down. Her face is red and her breathing is heavy.

"How do you know Elijah?" I ask.

"He was loyal to me when Marcel brought his coffin to the church. He and I became close friends." Davina answers looking at me sadly. I don't move from my spot. I open and close my mouth like a fish and she waves a hand. "You don't have to say sorry."

"Well, I am sorry, Davina." I say and she shakes her head.

"The only one that should be sorry is Marcel." She says. Her face turns into a scowl. She storms off in the direction Marcel stormed off in and I am alone again. I decide to go down the hallway I was in before. I turn into the room I woke up in. The sheets have been made and nothing seems to be out of place.

My phone isn't lying on the ground anymore. Marcel took it. I groan and fall back onto the bed.

At least Davina will help us get out of here and we'll be free of Marcel. I close my eyes and let my mind drift off.

"You know if you leave, you won't have this anymore." Damon said smugly. I shot him a look. He'd been trying to talk be out of leaving Mystic Falls since I first introduced the plan. I did love him but I couldn't stay there anymore.

"Damon, I told you." I say sighing. "I love you so much but I can't stay here."

He ran his thumb across my cheek and I softened under his touch. His blue eyes looked into my brown ones. His black hair was messy and so was mine. I was lying in his bed, Elena and Stefan were out.

"I still don't understand why you can't stay." Damon says. His talking was sort of muffled on the pillow. I swallowed.

"I need to get away from the supernatural." I say and wrap my arm around him. I run my hand down his spine. "I promise I will come back to you."

He leaned in and kissed me softly. Every time he kissed me, I shuddered. I was going to miss this.

"Just one last time." He says and I nod.

I opened my eyes, my heart pounding. I promised myself I wouldn't think about him. I promised myself I wouldn't think about that time. I stared up at the ceiling.

I draped an arm over my stomach and traced the threads on my sweater. Davina needed to hurry. I needed to get that dagger out of Elijah's body. Hopefully, Hailey or Rebekah beat us to it.

God, I missed Hailey. She was like the older sister I never had. She had always been there for me and I loved her so much.

I was tired. It was already like nine at night and I had a long day. I was afraid to sleep. I didn't want to wake up as a vampire or dead. My eyes pleaded for rest but I fought.

I suddenly became weak and the closed again sending me into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals

Chapter Three: A Taste of Marcel's World

My eyes snapped open with a sudden jolt. I shot up in my bed, looking around. I touched my neck, checking for wounds but there weren't any. I hadn't been feasted on in my sleep. I looked at the clock ticking on the wall and it was seven in the morning. I scrambled out of bed. I felt dizzy and I gripped the bedpost for support. I had to talk to Davina today.

I steadied myself and looked around again. The door was shut and I bite my fingernail. I was worried that Marcel might be standing out there. I mostly wanted to see Klaus and tell him about Davina's plan.

I walked over to the door and touched the knob like it was going to bite me. I slowly turned the knob and opened it. The hallway was empty and I relaxed. I stepped out into the tan long hallway and a breeze bit through my sweater, making me shiver.

There was suddenly a scream and a squishing noise. I gasped and slammed against the wall. What the hell?

I didn't move, frozen in my place. I didn't want to see what was happening.

"Who's next?" Marcel's voice boomed. The room was silent. You could hear a pin drop. "Well, then."

There was a sound of hands swiping together. My eyes were wide with fear and I was breathing hard.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, ready to attack. I spun around.

Davina put a small finger to her baby pink lips and grabbed my hand. They were soft like a cloud and she pulled me along the hallway. I gladly followed her.

We coursed through parts of the house I hadn't seen and we entered a library. Klaus was standing in their too. I was surprised to see him.

"So have you found out how to get us out?" I ask making sure to now be too loud. Davina hesitated.

"I am working on it but Marcel is being difficult." Davina said glancing behind me. I crossed my arms in nervousness.

"What do you mean by difficult?" I ask her. She sighed.

"He is on to something and he is keeping an eye on you somehow at all times." Davina answered. "I am really close though."

I glance worriedly at Klaus but he has a different expression that I can't quite place. I look back at Davina. She is fiddling with yet another white dress. Her hair is still in its long wavy state. She looks like an angel still.

"I was thinking about it last night and maybe Hailey or Rebekah took the dagger out of Elijah but we can't know for sure." I said speaking up. Davina turned all the way to face me. Her expression was soft and worried.

"When you get out of here, that is the first thing you will do, are we clear?" she asks and I nod. I look at Klaus and he nods too. "I have work to do. Please, stay alive."

She walks out of the room. She closes the door quietly behind her. I hear her footsteps disappear down the hallway.

I brush a strand of hair behind my ear and look at Klaus.

"I'm sorry if I was awkward last night." I say in a strained voice. "I am stressed."

He scoffs.

"You think that's what is on my mind?" Klaus says. "Even if it was awkward, I wouldn't have cared."

I shrugged.

"I'm sorry I just thought-

"I know." He says and walks out of the room. I watch him leave and he doesn't close the door quietly. I cringe.

My vision gets cloudy and I blink my eyes repeatedly. I shake my head and walk out of the library.

I go down the hallway and before I can even think, I walk into the clearing. Hearts and dead vampires are sprawled at what was a beautiful dinner.

"Oh my, God!" I cry throwing a hand over a gasp. I stumbled back into a wall and Marcel spins around. He holds up his hands.

"Sorry, I am very indecent right now." He says and turns to his minion. "Towel."

The minion flashes off and comes back in almost an instant. He hands it to Marcel. He wipes his hand and throws the towel to the floor. He walks over to me and runs a bloody thumb across my face. I shudder under his touch and let out a ragged breath.

"My dearest Sarah." He whispers and I glare at him. He reels a hand back but his wrist is grabbed.

"I may work for you but don't you dare." A young male vampire says. He has a gelled up brown hair and brown eyes. His face is boney and he looks only twenty years old. Marcel rips his hand away from the vampire's grasp.

"Don't touch me." Marcel grits and storms off. The younger vampire looks at me.

"Are you okay?" he asks. He has a rag and wipes off my face. I nod and he gives me a forced smile.

"I'm Josh." He says and holds out a hand. I shake it and he walks off. I stay pressed against the wall. My breathing is heavy and I close my eyes. I open them back up and see the dead vampires. My stomach churns and I lay my hand on top of it. I hadn't seen dead people in a while. Where was Klaus?

I lift up from the wall and step over the dead vampires. I brush a strand of hair behind my ear. Each step is shaky and nervous, like the vampires were going to come back alive and kill me. Davina needed to hurry up already. I wanted out of here so bad.

I made it back to the hallway I came from and stop walking. There was a chocked feeling in my throat and I frantically searched for something.

I saw a bathroom and I ran. I threw up in the toilet bowl, coughing. The blood made me sick. I finish and lean against the wall.

I reach my hand up and flush it away. I wipe my face and sigh. My head lightly hits the wall and I close my eyes.

A room started to come into view and when I realized where I was, I snapped my eyes open. That has to stop.

I stand up from the bathroom floor and look out the open door. The house seems to be silent and unoccupied but I was very wrong. I sighed and walked out into the hallway. It's empty.

I wander. I walk down the long corridor. Many rooms have their doors closed and some of them don't have anything in them. I try to avoid the minions but I feel like none of them are sticking around after Marcel's moment. I come to the end of the hallway and stop. There is a door opened wide, a flight of stairs on the other side. It's covered in cobwebs and the stairs are covered in dirt. It's like the stairs you would see in the horror movies. I laid my palm on the edge of the door and looked down. There was a gust of cold air and stepped back. It blew my hair around my face and it instantly stopped. I was tempted to go down there but I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

I looked around me and there was no one to tell me no.

I reached my black flat out and stepped onto the first step. There was a small creak and I lifted my other foot onto it.

I started to make my way down the stairs, with every step a creak. I made it to the bottom and looked back up the stairs. I'd made it this far.

It was like the basement at the boarding house but it was creepier. There was yet another door that was slightly cracked. I glanced around me again and walked towards it.

I pulled it open. It made a loud noise and I jumped. I looked around once more. I opened the door and I gasped.

There were rows of cells. Hands were reaching out and there were tiny groans. My eyes widened and my hand reached up to my face.

I started to walk down the row. I looked at each of the people in the cells.

I walked past a man who was staring at me. I stopped and looked at him.

He suddenly hissed and bared his fangs, his hands reaching for me. I screamed and jumped back. They were all vampires.

I shook my head and ran away. I ran all the way out of the rows and was next to the staircase.

I started to make my way back up with the door shut closed and I heard the lock turned. I gasped again and pounded on the door and tried the knob. I was locked in here.

"Help me! Somebody help!" I cried pounding on the door. I did that for at least ten minutes but no one was coming. I gave up and slide down. I landed on the step and leaned against the door. I could hear the groans from here and it made me shudder. Marcel was holding all the vampires. He was killing them slowly and I couldn't think of a reason why. I thought he would sire them and keep them alive. Some of them were still going strong like the one that tried to attack me.

I put up my knees and dropped my face in them. I sighed and kept my eyes open. I couldn't go to that place. I had to figure out how I was going to get out of the cellar. I was already trying to figure out how to get out of the house period and this wasn't helping.

I lifted my head back up and looked down the steps. There wasn't really anything under here. There wasn't even a window.

I stood up and slowly walked back down. I turned to the row of cellars. There had to be a key in here and if there was a newly captured vampire, I could give them a drink of my blood and they'd be strong enough to break me out.

I shake my head. It's useless. I would probably die if one of those vampires got a taste of my blood. I was the cross-breeder after all. Vampires crave my blood more.

I move my feet forward and I step into the cells. Vampires are reaching their arms out, baring their fangs.

I get to the end and I look to my right. There is a vampire sitting in a chair. His legs are crossed and he is twirling a cigarette between his fingers. He has dirty blood hair and is wearing dark clothes. His head is bent over and he doesn't look as pale as the other vampires.

"I've never met someone as dumb as you." He says suddenly. I furrow my brow in hurt.

"What?" I ask. He lifts up his head and he looks at me. His eyes are a bright blue but not as crystalline as Damon's.

"Even coming down here." He says. "It was dumb."

"I am being held hostage here and I can't help but explore." I say and he chuckles. He shakes his head.

"You are not being held hostage. I am a hostage, you are a weapon." He says. How does everyone know me?

"How do you know me?" I ask. He drops the cigarette to the ground and stands up. He walks over to the bars and leans against them.

"When Marcel comes down here to torture us, he uses us to listen to his daily bullshit." He answers dryly. I try to hide a laugh.

"Why are you down here?" I ask and he sighs.

"When his army falls, we are up next on the list." He answers back. I swallow nervously. "What exactly is your name?"

I hesitate.

"Sarah." I answer softly looking down at the ground.

"The name's Samuel." He says and reaches his hand through the bars. I cross my arms and look up at him. He retracts his hand.

"Are you new?"

He nods and my heart leaps.

"If you want me to help you, I am weak as hell." He says. I look down at my wrist and then back at him.

"If you drink my blood, it will make you stronger." I say nodding and he eyes me.

"Do you really want me to drink your blood?"

"You're new, you shouldn't be that thirsty." I say rolling up the sleeve of my sweater. I reach out my hand and stick it through the bars. He runs his finger across the vein and his fangs sink into my skin.


End file.
